The One I Love
by matokinite76
Summary: "Mulai besok dan seterusnya kau tidak perlu lagi datang ke tempat itu dan menungguku. Kau juga tidak perlu lagi mencoba menghubungiku atau mengirimiku pesan singkat. Kita akhiri saja semuanya." / "Saat kau mengatakan mencintaiku, ketahuilah Do Kyungsoo, bahwa aku jauh lebih mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu melebihi dari apapun." / My first Kaisoo Fanfiction!


Seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan tubuh mungil tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru memasuki sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Derap langkah kaki mungilnya menggema di lorong gedung tersebut, menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu lift yang akan membawanya ke tempat kerjanya. Kakinya menghentak-hentakkan di lantai tak sabaran menunggu pintu lift yang tak kunjung terbuka, matanya sesekali melirik jam berwarna putih yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Oh demi tuhan! Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu menunggu pintu lift yang masih kekeuh untuk tertutup.

Tanpa pikir panjang, laki-laki tersebut membalikkan badannya dan menaiki tangga darurat yang terletak tidak jauh dari lift tersebut. Persetan dengan kakinya yang mulai melemas menaiki tangga darurat menuju lantai enam. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah menggerakkan seluruh energi yang ia punya saat ini untuk sampai tepat waktu di tempat kerjanya.

Laki-laki tersebut semakin menambah kecepatan berlarinya saat ia sudah melihat pintu berwarna cokelat di depannya. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di ke dua lututnya saat ia berhasil masuk tepat waktu. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal akibat berlari dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai enam. "_Ya_, Kyungsoo! Kau hampir telat! Segera bergegas karena kita akan memulai syuting hari ini." teriak seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan beberapa kertas tergulung di tangan kanannya. Laki-laki bertubuh imut yang bernama Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah menuju tempat rias.

Baiklah, dia memang bukan seorang artis terkenal. Ia hanyalah seorang pembawa acara di sebuah acara yang cukup terkenal. Kyungsoo menduduki dirinya di sebuah kursi. Matanya menatap lembaran kertas ditangannya. Mengabaikan sosok perempuan yang tengah menata rambut hitamnya menjadi sedimikian rupa yang terkadang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Opss, maksudku tampan.

"_Ya_, Kyungsoo-_ya_! Siapa artis yang akan kau wawancarai hari ini huh?" tanya seorang gadis yang masih memainkan jemari-jemarinya dengan lihai di rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah _noona_. Kau kan tau hari ini aku hampir telat, jadi tidak sempat bertanya."

Terdengar gadis yang terlihat lebih tua dari Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. "_Well_, kau tau tidak, aku rasa aku kurang beruntung." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kedua bola mata yang sedari tadi menatap tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di lembaran kertas ditangannya menatap sosok tersebut melalui kaca berukuran sedang di depannya.

"Maksud _noona_ dengan tidak beruntung?"

"_Yeah_, seharusnya aku menjadi penata rambut artis terkenal. Bukan menjadi penata rambut pembawa acara sepertimu atau Gyuri."

"Kalau begitu, _noona_ bisa meminta atasan untuk mengganti posisimu menjadi penata rambut sang artis." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit nada dingin. Matanya kembali membaca kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan sang penata rambut terlihat salah tingkah dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan pada Kyungsoo. Sungguh, ia tidak ada maksud membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati dengan perkataannya barusan, mengingat selama ini Kyungsoo begitu baik padanya. Tak jarang Kyungsoo membelikan makan siang untuknya. Dan mengenai perkataannya barusan, ia memang menginginkan menjadi penata rambut sang artis, tapi menjadi penata rambut Kyungsoo dan Gyuri—pembawa acara yang lain—adalah yang ternyaman.

"_Ya_, Kyungsoo. Kau marah?" Kyungsoo hanya diam. "Maafkan aku sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tau kan, kadang aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku yang menyebalkan ini. Tapi sungguh, menjadi penata rambutmu dan Gyuri adalah hal yang ternyaman yang mungkin tidak akan ku dapatkan—_Ya_! Kau mau kemana?" teriaknya saat Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah hendak keluar dari tempat rias.

"Kemana lagi? Aku tidak ingin laki-laki paruh baya itu memarahiku karena belum selesai juga merapihkan diri dan memarahi Taeyon _noona_-_ku_ yang berkerja sangat lamban." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Sedangkan perempuan yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kyungsoo berdecih pelan mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan 'Taeyon _noona_-ku'. Tapi jujur saja, Taeyon tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senang saat Kyungsoo menggodanya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Sedikit perasaan lega karena Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi perkataannya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan serius. "Baiklah Kyungsoo. Lakukan dengan sangat baik, oke?"

.

.

.

"CUT!" teriak laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursinya dengan layar berukuran sedang di depannya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali membuka acara seperti ini, tetap saja _nervous_-nya tidak pernah hilang. "Wah, kau benar-benar melakukannya dengan sangat baik Kyungsoo." Puji Taeyon yang sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo, mengelap keringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahi Kyungsoo. Sesekali membenarkan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan.

"Terimakasih _noona_." Kemudian tidak ada pembicaraan lagi yang terjadi. Kyungsoo masih fokus kembali pada kertas-kertas ditangannya. Ia sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi entah kenapa ia masih kurang puas. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali membaca kertas-kertas tersebut. Bahkan tepukan Taeyon di bahunya ia abaikan. Yang ia perlukan saat ini hanyalah fokus pada kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"_Ya_ Kyungsoo! _Ya_!"

"Wae _noona_?" Jawab Kyungsoo malas. Tatapannya masih enggan beranjak dari huruf-huruf yang tersusun menjadi sebuah kata, kemudian kata perkata tersebut menghasilkan sebuah kalimat.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Ia datang, ia datang! Ya tuhanku, adakah seorang laki-laki sesempurna ini di dunia? Dan, aku belum pernah melihat ia sebelumnya. Apakah ia benar-benar artis korea? _Ya_ Do Kyungsoo, kau tak mendengarkanku hah? Hei anak durhaka!" Teriak Taeyon jengkel karena tidak di gubris oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tck _noona_! Kau berisik tau!" Kyungsoo menatap Taeyon tak kalah kesal.

"Yaish anak ini benar-benar—"

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." Sapa seseorang membuat kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar kecil ini terpaksa menghentikan adu mulut mereka. Taeyon terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati sosok sempurna yang secara tidak langsung menghentikan pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo tengah menghampiri tempat mereka. Astaga, demi apapun jantungnya rasanya ingin loncat keluar dari tempatnya.

Berbeda dari Taeyon, Kyungsoo terdiam beku di tempatnya. Demi tuhan! Ia mengenal suara ini dan tidak, jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan mata _doe_-nya semakin membulat mendapati sosok yang di depannya. Laki-laki yang menyapanya sekaligus bintang tamunya hari ini juga terlihat kaget mendapati siapa yang ia sapa beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan untuk beberapa waktu kedua orang itu melontarkan pandangan kaget, sampai diantara mereka tersadar terlebih dahulu kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

Kyungsoo, laki-laki yang terlebih dahulu sadar, kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan kertas ditangannya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menguburkan dirinya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia kembali bertemu dengan sosok yang selama tujuh tahun ini ia tidak harapkan kehadirannya.

Dan dalam kurung waktu kurang dari satu menit, perasaan dan memori yang dulu terkunci rapat dalam hati dan otaknya kembali muncul. Perasaan dan memori yang selama tujuh tahun susah payah ia pendam kembali muncul dengan mudahnya.

.

.

**Flashback on.**

"Jong In! Jong In! Kumohon berhenti!" Sosok yang bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit cokelatnya menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Sedangkan laki-laki yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya semakin mempercepat larinya. Sedikit senyum tipis saat laki-laki yang ia panggil Jong In menghentikan langkahnya. Walaupun tubuh itu tidak ingin berbalik dan menatapnya, setidaknya ia mau berhenti. _**Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo.**_ Ucapnya mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sejujurnya sedikit tergores.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan Jong In, tapi laki-laki di depannya terlihat enggan tersenyum padanya. Jangankan tersenyum pada sosok mungil di depannya, menatapnya pun seperti tidak sudi. Tapi itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan senyuman manis diwajahnya. "Jong In! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Langsung saja. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi." Jawabnya dingin. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, jari-jari tirusnya memainkan ujung jas sekolahnya. Merasa Kyungsoo tidak akan membuka mulutnya, Jong In bersiap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo ketika tangan mungil itu kembali menahannya untuk tidak beranjak dulu.

"Kau…Kau menghindariku seminggu ini." Ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Kepalanya semakin menunduk. "Aku selalu menunggumu di tempat biasa, tapi kau tetap tidak datang. Mencoba menghubungi nomermu, tapi tak pernah kau angkat. Atau mengirimmu pesan singkat, kau juga tidak menjawabnya."

"…."

Satu menit sudah terlewati. Sepertinya Jong In enggan untuk menjawab. Dengan keberanian yang ada, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Jong In. Sorot mata itu berbeda sekali dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sorot mata itu terlalu datar untuk Kyungsoo. "Ada apa Jong In? Apa ada kesalahan yang aku tidak ketahui hingga kau menghindariku seminggu belakangan ini?"

Hening. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Kyungsoo sudah kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, sorot mata datar Jong In membuatnya semakin menciut. Ia takut sekali, jika berlama-lama menatap mata elang Jong In membuatnya tanpa sadar menangis. Jadi, menundukkan kepalanya adalah yang terbaik.

"Kyungie,"

"_Ne_?" Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Kedua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu. "Mulai besok dan seterusnya kau tidak perlu lagi datang ke tempat itu dan menungguku. Kau juga tidak perlu lagi mencoba menghubungiku atau mengirimiku pesan singkat. Kita akhiri saja semuanya." Dengan langkah ringan, Jong In berjalan meninggalkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri kaku. Berakhir? Semudah itukah Jong In mengakhiri semuanya? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tau apa kesalahannya sehingga Jong In mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama satu tahun lebih.

Tidak. Ini semua tidak boleh berakhir sebelum Kyungsoo mengetahui alasan yang tersembunyi mengapa Jong In mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mebalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mengejar sosok Jong In yang berjalan ke luar gerbang sekolah. Merentangkan kedua tangannya saat ia kembali berhasil berada di depan Jong In.

"Katakan, apa alasan yang tersembunyi dari semua ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Kembali, Kyungsoo mendapati tatapan datar dari Jong In. "Minggirlah."

"Tidak. Katakan terlebih dahulu alasanmu Kim Jong In!"

Jong In mendengus sebal "Jangan pura-pura kau tidak mengerti Kyungie! Kau dan aku sama-sama tau bahwa ini tidak benar! Percintaan ini salah Kyungie!"

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam masalah percintaan Jongie… Semua benar."

"Omong kosong!"

"Tidak Jongie. Semua—"

"Sudahlah Kyungie! Aku lelah dengan percintaan yang menyimpang ini. Aku bosan dan aku ingin menjadi normal kembali. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semuanya." Jong In kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia sudah jatuh terduduk. Memegangi dada kirinya yang berdenyut kesakitan.

Sungguh, Jong In benar-benar kejam. Ia yang membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam percintaan seperti ini, tapi Jong In jugalah yang mengatakan bahwa semua ini salah dan tak normal. Seolah-olah perkatannya tadi menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Menyalahkan bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang menarik Jong In pada lingkaran percintaan sesama jenis ini.

.

.

**Normal Time.**

.

"Jadi Kai-_ssi_, bagaimana New York?" Tanya sang pembawa acara pada sang bintang tamu yang duduk disamping kanannya. "Emm…yahh begitu. Sejujurnya aku masih tetap nyaman tinggal di Korea." Jawabnya dengan senyum menawan yang ia miliki. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas sang bintang tamu. Senyum itu masih sama menawannya saat pertama kali ia melihatnya dan membuatnya jatuh pada pesona yang dimilikinya.

Baiklah, aku akan memperjelas apa yang terjadi di sini. Awalnya Kyungsoo yang akan membawakan acara ini dan mewawancarai sang bintang idol seorang diri. Namun melihat bintang tamu kali ini adalah Kai, ia rasa ia tidak menyanggupi. Jadi, ia memohon kepada sang sutradara untuk menarik Nam Gyuri untuk menemaninya syuting hari ini dengan alasan ia tidak enak badan.

"Tentu saja kau tetap merasa lebih nyaman tinggal di negara kelahiranmu bukan?" Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Korea, adakah yang kau rindukan disini dan tidak bisa kau dapati di New York?" Tanya Gyuri lagi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tetap diam dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk, pura-pura membaca kertas yang masih setia di tangannya.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku merindukan masakan Korea. Yeah, walaupun di sana ada toko yang menjual masakan Korea, tentu rasanya berbeda. Sepertinya aku merindukan semua yang ada di Korea."

"Ah _jeongmal_? Bagaimana jika seseorang? Apa ada yang kau rindukan disini, Kai-_ssi_?" Tanya Gyuri. Sedikit nada meledek sang idola. Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum mengeluarkan suara beratnya. "_Ne_."

"Woah _jinjja_?!" Pekik Gyuri tak percaya. Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin agar acara ini cepat selesai. Durasi seakan terasa jauh lebih lama daripada biasanya. "Siapa orang itu, Kai-_ssi_? Ahh, aku rasa perempuan di luar sana yang tengah menonton acara ini sudah berteriak histeris mendengar jawabanmu Kai-_ssi_." Canda Gyuri yang disambut oleh kekehan Kai.

"Aku merindukan orang tuaku, teman-temanku, dan juga…" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu, membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. "seseorang," lanjut Kai.

"Kau sukses membuat fansmu berteriak histeris, Kai-_ssi_." Ucap Gyuri lagi tanpa menyadari raut wajah Kai dan Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Sekarang, Kai yang terlebih dahulu memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo kembali bernafas dengan normal. Matanya melirik kertas ditangannya, sekarang bagian ia yang bertanya pada sang idola. Sedikit merutuki karena ia mendapati pertanyaan yang menurutnya kurang beruntung untuk dilontarkan pada Kai.

Setelah berdeham beberapa kali, Kyungsoo membuka suaranya. "Ngomong-ngomong Kai-_ssi_," Kyungsoo memberi jeda saat nama 'Kai' terucap di bibirnya. Terasa asing untuknya. Dulu, bukankah bukan nama itu yang keluar saat ia memanggil sosok yang tengah duduk kurang dari setengah meter dari kursinya. "Sebelum perjalanan kau kembali ke Korea, kau sempat menulis di akun jejaring sosial milikmu." Layar dibelakang Kai terlihat menampilkan sebuah tulisan yang ia post di salah satu akun sosial miliknya.

_**Aku kembali Green… dan tidak ada yang berubah. **_Kurang lebih itu yang tertera di layar.

"Dan sudah jelas bahwa semua fansmu yang tersebar di belahan penjuru penasaran dengan tulisanmu itu. Lalu, apa 'Green' adalah inisial untuk seseorang yang juga kau rindukan itu?" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya seolah ia mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_. Kau benar. 'Green' adalah inisial nama untuk seseorang yang juga aku rindukan."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya inisial 'Green'? Apa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik kata tersebut?" Timpal Gyuri. Kyungsoo sedikit berterimakasih karena Gyuri membantunya. Jika seperti ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak sanggup.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja…" Lagi, Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya menatap sosok mungil yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hanya saja ia begitu menyukai warna hijau. Begitu mencintai warna hijau." Demi dewi matahari! Kyungsoo tau benar siapa yang Kai maksud.

"Ahh… begitu rupanya." Gyuri menganggukkan kepalanya, seperti seorang murid yang mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan sang guru. Perempuan yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah kamera yang tengah merekam mereka. "Baiklah penonton setia, sepertinya wawancara dengan Kai cukup sampai disini." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Akhirnya, ia bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat ini. "Wawancara hari ini kita akhiri dan—"

"Tunggu sebentar." Cegah sebuah suara, membuat Gyuri berhenti menutup acara hari ini. Sekarang, dua pasang mata memandang Kai tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ada apa Kai-_ssi_? Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"_Ne_. Bolehkah aku menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum acara ini selesai?" Tanya Kai. Matanya menatap Gyuri sedikit memohon. Sedangkan Gyuri menatap sang sutrada dari tempatnya. Setelah sang sutradara mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kai, Gyuri mempersilahkan Kai untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kai. Kemudian ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mempersiapkan segala yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin berterimakasih pada beberapa pihak. Pada fansku, manager Woo yang begitu perhatian padaku, dan atasanku yang sudah seperti ayahku sendiri. Aku disini hanya ingin membuka kebohongan. Kebohongan yang selalu menghantuiku selama tujuh tahun belakangan. Tapi kumohon, maafkan aku jika kejujuran ini membuat kalian kecewa padaku."

"Untuk fansku, manager Woo, atasanku, aku minta maaf jika kalian akan benar-benar marah dan kecewa padaku saat aku mengatakan ini. Sungguh, rasanya sakit sekali saat aku tidak bisa mengatakan kejujuran pada kalian. Perasaan ini sungguh menyiksaku siang malam. Aku hanya ingin mengakui bahwa aku adalah seorang…." Kai memberikan jeda cukup lama. Sesekali laki-laki berwajah tampan itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan.

"gay." semua mata yang berada di ruangan itu menatap Kai tak percaya. Terlebih lagi Kyungsoo.

Gila. Kai gila. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata jujur seperti ini disaat karirnya sedang naik daun? Bagaimana jika tidak ada lagi fans yang mau dengannya? Bagaimana jika semua orang membenci dirinya? Kai benar-benar sudah gila.

Kai terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. Kai tau Kyungsoo kaget mendengar pengakuannya yang terang-terangan ini. Tapi Kai benar-benar tidak sanggup jika menahan ini terlalu lama. Ia begitu tersiksa dengan semua ini selama tujuh tahun belakangan. Jadi kali ini, biarkan ia mengatakan semua bebannya walaupun dengan resiko semua yang sudah ia bangun dengan mati-matian harus hancur begitu saja.

"Aku tau mungkin kalian akan merasa jijik denganku setelah ini. Tapi seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa cinta tidak pernah salah. Pada siapapun kau jatuh, baik itu sesama atau berbeda jenis denganmu, maka dapatkanlah ia jika kau mampu."

"Aku, seorang Kai yang memang terlahir sebagai sosok egois. Saat aku mengatakan ini, aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan fansku yang benar-benar setia mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika pengakuan ini membuat kalian kecewa padaku." Bibir Kai tertarik membuat seulas senyuman tulus. Hatinya lega saat ia berhasil mengatakan semua beban yang ia miliki. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan.

Hening beberapa saat. Hingga Gyuri terlebih dahulu sadar bahwa ia harus menutup acaranya hari ini. "Ehm! Nah, sepertinya Kai sudah selesai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa minggu depan _yeorobundeul~ annyeong_." Tutup Gyuri, kemudian suara 'CUT' dari sang sutradara mengakhiri syuting kali ini.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang menatap nanar bahu sempit Kyungsoo. "Waahh Kai-_ssi_, aku benar-benar kaget apa yang kau katakan hari ini. Tapi sungguh, seseorang tersebut begitu beruntung memilikimu. Rebutlah kembali, perbaiki semua yang dulu sempat rusak. Percayalah, semua orang terutama fansmu akan mengerti posisi dirimu." Kai tersenyum.

"Terimakasih _sunbaenim_." Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya pada Gyuri kemudian berlalu.

.

.

.

**Flashback on.**

"_Ya_ Do Kyungsoo!" Xiumin memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan rusuh. Menduduki tubuhnya di depan kursi Kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah tempat duduknya sendiri. "Jong In menitipkan ini padaku." Kyungsoo melirik benda yang terjulur di depannya sekilas.

"Buang saja." Jawabnya tak acuh, kemudian kepalanya Ia letakkan di atas meja. "Kau yakin ingin membuang bunga mawar hijau ini?" Tanya Xiumin memastikan, tapi tak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo. Xiumin tau bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan tega membuang bunga favoritnya, terlebih dari orang yang masih tetap special dihatinya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo sedang berusaha untuk menghapus nama Jong In dari singgah sana tertinggi di hatinya.

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya, meletakkan bunga mawar tersebut di depan Kyungsoo yang masih mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. "Kyungsoo, kau tau? Jong In akan pindah ke New York."

"…."

"Dan hari ini aku melihatnya masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Sepertinya mengurusi kepindahannya." Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya.

"Xiuminie, aku tidak lagi ada hubungannya dengan Jong In dan sejak seminggu yang lalu aku berhenti untuk peduli lagi tentangnya." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum pergi ke luar kelas. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia tau benar laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apa yang hatinya katakan. Terbukti dari bunga mawar hijau yang ia bawa tadi.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Sesekali memandangi mawar hijau yang berada di tangannya. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jong In benar-benar jahat dengannya. Apa maksud Jong In memberikan bunga mawar dengan warna favoritnya? Seakan-akan Jong In memberikan sebuah harapan kembali untuk Kyungsoo. Padahal kenyataannya minggu lalu Jong In mencampakan dan menyalahkan Kyungsoo.

Langkah pendek Kyungsoo terhenti. Dengan jarak tidak kurang dari dua meter terlihat sosok laki-laki berkulit tan yang tengah mengobrol serius dengan salah satu guru yang ada di sekolahnya. Benar apa yang Xiumin katakan padanya, sepertinya Jong In memang tengah mengurusi kepindahannya. Terbukti dari pakaian Jong In yang memakai kemeja putih dengan celana jeans, membuatnya semakin tampan.

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri saat mata elang itu tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata _doe_ milik Kyungsoo. Langkahnya semakin melebar saat suara tersebut terus berteriak memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Kyungie!" Kyungsoo terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak memiliki kaki yang jenjang sehingga Jong In dengan mudah mengejarnya. Dan sekarang laki-laki berkulit tan itu sudah berada di depannya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berani untuk mendongak dan menatap mata Jong In. Jadi, lagi-lagi menunduk adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Kyung—"

"Aku harus pergi Jong In. kelas sebentar lagi akan mulai."

"Kyungie!" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat tangan kekar Jong In menahan lengannya. "Aku—"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jong In dari lengannya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Jong In. Bibir berbentuk hati dengan warna merah muda itu tertarik membentuk seulas senyum. "Tidak perlu berpamitan padaku Jong In. Pergilah. Bukankah sekarang kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi? Jadi, aku tidak akan menangisi kepergianmu lagi." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Hatinya terasa begitu teriris begitu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, mencoba agar air matanya tidak keluar saat ini. Menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan pahit yang begitu menyesakkan dada. "Sebaiknya kau bergegas. Sampai jumpa lain waktu." Ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Jong In yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga tanpa sadar langkah tersebut menjadi lari. Air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya. Sosok mungil tersebut kemudian berhenti di sebuah padang rumput, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan liar yang tumbuh. Memeluk ke dua lututnya dengan erat. Terasa sesak sekali di bagian dada sebelah kirinya. Benda di dalam seperti tertancap ribuan panah. Tak terlihat, tapi begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

**Normal Time.**

.

Angin sore yang berhembus dengan lembut beberapa kali menerbangkan rambut hitam miliknya. Tangan putih mulusnya memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat. Mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dari angin sore yang entah mengapa seperti menusuk tulang rusuknya. Langit tak seperti biasanya berwarna gelap. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan dewa langit. Terasa janggal, mengingat bulan ini sedang pertengahan musim panas. Mungkin itu juga penyebab dari angin sore yang terasa sangat dingin. Karena langit sebentar lagi akan menumpahkan ribuan tetesan air.

"Kyungie…" Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat suara yang sangat ia hafal terdeteksi oleh indra pendengarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo dapat kembali menguasai dirinya. Pikiran heran saat pemilik suara berat tersebut mengetahui keberadaannya disini terjawab. Kyungsoo lupa. Dulu, walau bagaimanapun tempat ini saksi bisu kisah indah mereka berdua. Kai—atau panggil saja Jong In—pemilik suara tersebut memposisikan dirinya disamping tubuh Kyungsoo.

Hening. Tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Jong In sepertinya bingung harus memulai dari mana untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Mengingat kali ini suasananya begitu canggung. Tidak seperti saat dulu mereka menjalin hubungan. Tidak ada kata canggung seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana New York?" Kyungsoo lah yang pada akhirnya membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Seperti yang kau dengar tadi. Bagaimanapun keadaan New York, aku tetap mencintai tinggal di Korea."

Suasana kembali hening. Sesekali Jong In mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak sudi menatapnya lagi.

Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki mungil yang dulu mengisi hatinya yang kosong. Ah, bahkan sampai sekarang nama itu masih terukir di hatinya. Memang tidak ada yang berubah. Perasaan Jong In masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja, Jong In baru menyadari seberapa berharganya Kyungsoo untuknya. Jong In baru menyadari seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

Sudah cukup siang dan malam Jong In dihantui rasa bersalah karena dulu menyakiti hati Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan bahwa ia bosan menjadi seorang gay dan ingin kembali normal. Tapi tetap saja, laki-laki cantik disampingnya lah yang ia cintai dan selamanya tidak akan berubah.

Jong In mendongakkan kepalanya saat Kyungsoo sudah merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Bagaimana dengan kehidupan normalmu? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" Jong In seperti tertohok sesuatu mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Hatinya kembali teriris, membuat luka yang semakin terbuka lebar.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Jong In berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Matanya masih menatap Kyungsoo. Pancaran mata yang sulit diartikan. Terlalu banyak perasaan jujur yang terpancar dari dua bola mata elang itu. "A—"

"Ah benar, tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu."

"Kyungie a—"

"Pulanglah, Kai-_ssi_. Jangan membuat managermu khawatir." Sungguh, tidak tau kah Kyungsoo? Ingin sekali Jong In membunuh dirinya sendiri saat mendengar perkataanmu yang terus-menerus menyakiti hatinya. Menggoreskan luka dihatinya yang memang ia sebabkan karena kesalahannya padamu dulu. Jong In tau, meskipun terdengar halus, tapi secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo mengusirnya. Benar-benar tidak sudikah Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Kyungie _jebal_…" Ucap Jong In pada akhirnya saat tubuh Kyungsoo sudah berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Jong In. "_Jebal_...Dengarkan aku barang sekali. Kumohon…" Lirih Jong In. Cairan bening sudah mengumpul di kelopak matanya. Rasa sesak akibat sikap Kyungsoo padanya membuat Jong In ingin sekali menangis.

Bibir Jong In tertarik sedikit saat Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya. Walaupun laki-laki tersebut tidak ada niatan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, setidaknya Jong In bersyukur Kyungsoo mau mendengarkannya. Meskipun Jong In tidak yakin pintu maaf Kyungsoo terbuka saat ia selesai menjelaskan semuanya. Mengingat kehadiran Jong In saja sepertinya Kyungsoo tak sudi, apa lagi memaafkannya.

"Maafkan aku… Sungguh Kyungie, aku benar-benar terlalu naif dan terlalu bodoh dulu. Aku menyakiti hatimu, mempermainkan cinta tulus yang kau berikan padaku dengan cuma-cuma, menghancurkan kepercayaanmu padaku. Aku menyesal sudah melakukan semua hal itu padamu Kyungie."

"Perasaan bersalah yang terus mengahantui kehidupanku selama tujuh tahun. Menggangguku siang malam. Perasaan yang membunuhku secara perlahan. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Kyungie. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo masih bungkam. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal kuat. Menahan agar air matanya tak lagi jatuh. Ia lelah terus-terusan menangisi Jong In. Sudah cukup tujuh tahun yang lalu laki-laki yang beridiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Kyungie, dan kembali lagi kepelukanku. Aku tau mungkin aku seperti laki-laki brengsek, tapi hanya kau Kyungie. Hanya kau yang sampai saat ini masih menempati tempat teratas di hatiku dan tidak ada yang berubah."

Katakanlah bahwa Jong In memang bajingan. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin lagi Kyungsoo pergi dari kehidupannya. Cukup tujuh tahun belakangan ini membuatnya hampir mati.

"Tidak. Kau salah." Kyungsoo menutup ke dua matanya. "Kau salah, Jong In. Semua sudah berubah. Semua tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau pulang dan temui managermu. Hujan akan turun."

"Tidak Kyungie! Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau mau membuka hatimu lagi untukku!" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena teriakan Jong In barusan.

Jong In berteriak frustasi. Kedua tangannya sudah menjambak rambutnya keras. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak akan lagi membuka pintu hatinya untuk Jong In. Seberapa keras Jong In mengetuk pintu tersebut, tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak akan sudi membukanya lagi.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang gadis hingga jatuh tersungkur di depannya. "Maaf," Ucap Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang menunduk sedikit tanpa ada niatan membantu gadis yang ia tabrak untuk kembali berdiri. Otaknya sudah cukup kacau dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Sedangkan perempuan yang Kyungsoo tabrak meringis kesakitan. Namun setelah melihat siapa pelakunya, perempuan tersebut memekik kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang menyembunyikan tangis. Dengan segera perempuan tersebut menarik Kyungsoo menuju café terdekat.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Kemudian dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan, Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya pada Taeyon. Menceritakan dari bagaimana mereka bertemu, kemudian kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu sampai pengakuan Jong In beberapa menit yang lalu padanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, _noona_?" tanya Kyungsoo. Air matanya tak lagi berjatuhan.

"Kau tak seharusnya seperti ini Kyungsoo. Kau seharusnya memaafkannya. Kemana Kyungsoo yang pemaaf? Dulu, kau memaafkan Minah yang hampir membuatmu kehilangan nyawa. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau tak mau memaafkan orang yang mengaku salah padamu?"

"Untuk yang ini berbeda masalahnya."

"Apa yang berbeda?"

"Aku…Aku sudah terlanjur membencinya. Aku membenci kehadirannya kembali. Aku membenci bagaimana dia menyebut namaku. Aku membenci dirinya, _noona_. Aku membenci Jong In!"

"Tidak Kyungsoo. Kau mencintainya." Kyungsoo terdiam. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Taeyon benar. Ia masih tetap mencintai Kim Jong In.

"Kau mencintainya, Kyungsoo. Hanya saja rasa sakit hati tentang bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu dulu masih ada sampai sekarang. Hal itu juga yang membuatmu ingin balas dendam padanya. Sungguh Kyungsoo, yang kau lakukan sangat salah."

"Tidak seharusnya kau membawa masa lalu ke masa saat ini. tujuh tahun yang lalu ada masa lalu. Jadi, biarkan masa lalu tertinggal di masa lalu. Biarkan sakit hati di masa lalu tertinggal di masa lalu. Dan sekarang, Ia bersimpuh di depanmu Kyungsoo. Memintamu untuk kembali padanya. Mengakui bahwa dia benar-benar menyesal dan ia sudah menyadari bahwa ia begitu mencintaimu. Apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Aku—"

"Kau masih ingin membuatnya harus merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dulu ia mencampakanmu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan pengakuannya padamu yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan bersalah menghantuinya siang malam dan membuatnya mati secara perlahan. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

"Aku… Aku hanya takut, _noona_."

"Takut apa? Takut bahwa ia menyakitimu lagi? Takut bahwa apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah omong kosong belaka? Lalu, jika perkataanya memang hanya omong kosong, pengakuannya tadi pagi di hadapanmu dan jutaan orang yang menonton acaramu kau anggap apa? Kyungsoo, jika ia tidak lagi mencintaimu, ia tidak akan mengakui hal yang bisa saja merusak reputasinya yang selama tujuh tahun mati-matian ia bangun. Sekarang, jika kau seperti ini, hanya membuat dirinya merasa pengorbanan yang ia lakukan hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka."

"…."

"Jangan egois Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya kau yang terluka, Jong In pun sama terlukanya. Dan berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Sekarang, pergi dan temui dia. Katakan padanya, kau pun masih sama sayangnya seperti dulu." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Semua yang dikatakan Taeyon benar. Sudah cukup ia membohongi dirinya sendiri, terlebih lagi membohongi perasaannya.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Kyungsoo langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan café. Tidak peduli dengan hujan deras yang membuat tubuhnya basah. Langkahnya terhenti di tempat seharusnya Jong In menunggunya. Ya seharusnya, karena saat ini sosok Jong In sudah tidak berada di tempatnya menunggu.

Lagi, untuk kesekian kali Jong In menyakiti hatinya. Omongan Jong In benar-benar hanya omongan kosong dan seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak menuruti omongan Taeyon yang pada kenyataannya salah besar!

Kyungsoo meremas bagian bawah kemeja biru langitnya kencang, air matanya kembali mengalir berbarengan dengan air hujan yang terus mengguyurnya. "Aku yakin kau akan datang, Kyungie." Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisannya saat sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya. Jong In meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku Kyungie. Maafkan aku…" Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh Jong In bergetar. Laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya saat ini tengah menangis.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo melepaskan lingkaran tangan Jong In dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Jong In masih menunduk dengan bahu yang masih bergetar. "Aku tau aku benar-benar bodoh, Kyungie. Ku mohon maafkan laki-laki brengsek sepertiku."

"Sstt…Jong In…" Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Jong In yang bercampur dengan tetesan hujan. "Tidak ada yang perlu untuk ku maafkan. Semua biarlah tertinggal di masa lalu, eoh?" Jong In mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh Jong In. Tuhan…bahkan Kyungsoo baru menyadari betapa ia merindukan pelukan Jong In. Dan, oh tuhan…Kyungsoo bahkan kembali mencium wangi tubuh Jong In yang hampir ia lupakan.

"Jong In, kau benar. Semua tidak ada yang berubah. Aku pun sama. Kau tetap laki-laki yang menduduki tingkatan paling atas di hatiku dan sampai nanti tidak akan tergeser oleh siapapun. Aku mencintaimu Jong In…" Jong In tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Pelukan pada lelaki mungilnya pun semakin mengerat.

"Saat kau mengatakan mencintaiku, ketahuilah Do Kyungsoo, bahwa aku jauh lebih mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu melebihi dari apapun." Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam pelukannya kemudian Jong In dan Kyungsoo merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"Kyungie, ayo kita ulangi semua dari awal. Kita buat lembaran baru untuk perjalanan kita. Kau mau kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Adakah pilihan 'tidak' untukku, Jongie?" Jong In menggeleng. "Maka, sudah pasti jawabanku adalah ya, aku mau."

Jong In tersenyum "Aku mencintaimu Kyungie." Ucapnya kemudian menutup matanya. Kepalanya semakin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Bersiap untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir manis milik Kyungsoo saat jari telunjuk Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan Jong In. dengan berat hati Jong In membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sebaiknya kita ke apartemenku. Tidak baik berlama-lamaan di derasnya hujan." Jong In terkekeh kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua tersenyum kemudian saling bergenggaman tangan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

THE END

Hai! I'm back! My first KaiSoo fanfiction. Aku awalnya cuma mencurahkan alur cerita di otakku tanpa ada niatan bakal ngeposting ini fanfict. Cuma entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran-.-

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sama fanfictnya? Aku ga terlalu yakin hasilnya memuaskan. Mengingat endingnya aja kurang greget gimanaa gitu. Maaf aku sebenernya mentok di ending pas proses penyelesaian Fanfict ini.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, aku minta tolong buat di review yaaa. Buat masukan fanfictku yang lainnya. Kalo misalnya ada yang mau kalian kritik juga gapapa kok^^ Dan ugh, aku minta maaf jika judul dan cerita ga sesuai. Aku bener-bener bad dalam urusan memberikan judul-_-

Baiklah, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri kalian untuk membaca Fanfictku. Aku pamit! Byeeee^^/


End file.
